The Adventures of Beatrix and Steiner
by beatrixfan
Summary: A sequel to Final Fantasy IX involving Beatrix and Steiner. Rating is up for later chapters. It is my first fan fic please be gentle. Disclaimer I dont own final fantasy ix
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter One  
A Much Needed Holiday

General Beatrix was a phenomenal soldier. An elite whom would one day have a statue built after her in Alexandria. However, what no one knew was that she sometimes doubted herself. Her abilities in combat were second to none, but when it came to her emotional state, it was a battle she couldn't win. There was no forgiveness in a soul that had slain many, even if she was only following orders.  
The Alexandrian General made her daily rounds around Alexandria castle. Sundown was fast approaching and that was when her shift would end. She was excited about today and would have jumped for joy, but her self discipline and orderly conduct prevented her from doing so. Inside herself she rejoiced for this special day. It was her twenty-eighth birthday today and Captain Adelbert Steiner promised her something special.  
Beatrix and Steiner grew steadily closer throughout the past year. They had looked over each others battle formations and discussed battle tactics and exercise drills for their respective armies. They had even gone so far as to train their squads together. General Beatrix couldn't imagine life without Steiner by her side; yet, she wondered if she had chosen the right profession.  
Sundown finally came. The rays of light reflected beautifully on the water as the sun sank into the hills beyond the horizon. The sky was filled with many pinks hanging onto the sun and a bit of blues. General Beatrix stood on the paved dock awaiting the boat to the busy streets of Alexandria.  
When the boat arrived Beatrix's heart skipped a beat. Not only was Steiner on the boat, but he was not garbed in his traditional rusty armor. Beatrix stood still a moment drinking in his elegance. He wore a brown jerkin with a long sleeve white shirt, black pants made of silk, and the most elaborate brown boots Beatrix had ever laid her eye upon. Also, he had his black hair tied behind his head. He bowed before Beatrix and offered her his hand to help her on the boat.  
"Happy Birthday, my love," he said to her and pulled her into a lover's embrace. Beatrix silently and calmly rested there in his arms for the time being.  
In the Alexandrian streets, they both walked hand in hand. It was no secret that they loved eachother; their relationship encouraged the townspeople and made them appreciate that their beloved general had a precious human side as well, regardless of how rare.  
"May I ask what you have planned tonight, my dear Adelbert?" she asked humbly. Steiner smiled but wouldn't let up.  
"It's a surprise love." he said still smiling and lead her to an alley on the right of the ticket booth. They came to Ruby's personal mini-theater. Beatrix smiled to herself. When it came to romantic evenings Adelbert Steiner was golden. He had also captured her heart; something she never expected would happen. She had never let anyone get close to her but Steiner was different. Not only was he entirely devoted to her, he was the only male in Alexandria aside from Zidane whom didn't fear her.  
"Beatrix I asked Ruby to perform something very special for you. I sincerely hope you enjoy it." Steiner said and kissed Beatrix's hand. She in turn gave Steiner's hand a friendly squeeze.  
They both entered the mini-theater and took a seat at one of the empty tables. Both Beatrix and Steiner looked captivatingly at each other and were about to kiss when Blank rushed out from behind the curtains.  
"General Beatrix, Captain Steiner! I have terrible news." Blank panted. Both Beatrix and Steiner quickly stood at attention.  
"Calm down Blank! What seems to be the problem?" General Beatrix asked calmly yet sternly. She let her professional side take over to the task at hand and silently cursed this turn of events.  
Blank handed her a piece of paper. "It's Ruby," he said "She's been kidnapped!"  
"Who would do such a blasphemous thing!? Steiner shouted waving his arms around like an idiot. Beatrix forced herself not to smile.  
"It is a troupe claiming to be the second Tantalus. They are awaiting- Well that is disturbing." She said matter of factly.  
"What is it Beatrix?" Steiner asked a hint of worry in his voice.  
"It's addressed specifically to us!" Beatrix said and handed Steiner the note.  
Steiner looked over the note taking it in slowly. His eyes widened and then he let out a breath. He tucked the note in his jerkin and looked Beatrix in the eye.  
"We should go and bring these brigands to justice. How dare they do this. We must see Queen Garnet first about this. Let us go my dear General Beatrix." he said and stormed out of the mini-theater with Beatrix following close behind him.  
Ruby came out from behind the curtains. "Well Blank did it wurk?"  
She asked him. Blank laughed with delight.  
"It did Ruby, it did." he said between laughs. He was laughing so hard that tears formed in his eyes. Ruby started laughing to.  
"It sure is generous of the Queen to trick both pf them into a romantic getaway!" Ruby choked out between laughs.  
"Yeah," Blank replied and stopped laughing altogether. "Though I have a feeling there not going in for a complete vacation."  
Ruby looked at Blank intently, worry etched in her face. She believed she knew were this was going.  
"Are ya sure about this?" she asked.  
Blank sighed. "Well it could just be my imagination."  
"I sure hope so," said Ruby "but let's tell Zidane just in case."


	2. Chapter 2

-1

Title: The Adventures of General Beatrix and Captain Steiner

Chapter Two Part One:  
Minor Setbacks

General Beatrix stood still on the deck of the boat going through every detail in her mind about Ruby's kidnapping. She knew very well that Tantalus would never let one of their own fall prey; and, that it was too easy to acquire Queen Garnet's permission to undertake this task. It seemed like a well set up plan. Something wasn't quite right about the whole ordeal and was about to confide her suspicions to Captain Steiner when a monster attacked their boat.  
Beatrix drew her sword and braced herself for battle. The monster was a sea serpent with massive jaws and slimy green scales. It's red eyes glared at Beatrix as it slid it's forked tongue over its needlesharp fangs. The tongue itself was enough to paralyze an unwary warrior.  
General Beatrix stole a quick glance in Steiner's direction and quickly parried an attack from the monster. She knew she wasn't a match against this foul beast but she pressed on anyway. She had to make an efficient distraction so Steiner could quickly steer the boat to safety.  
"Captain Steiner, get this boat to shore!" she shouted as she dodged another of the serpents attacks.  
She managed to slash the monster here and there but it wouldn't let up. She became furious with herself for not being stronger. She had once wiped out a hundred men singlehandedly and now she'd meet her death at the mercy of this beast. 'I don't think so!' she thought to herself and used her shock attack on the serpent. Her attack did a considerable amount of damage and blinded it, but still it was not enough.  
Beatrix felt pure dread but knew she couldn't die yet. There was something she needed to do. A light formed around her and its glow filled her. She felt more powerful then ever before and lashed out at the serpent with a final blow. But, the serpent had something in store for her as well. It's forked tongue penetrated her arm as she slashed it's head clean off. She had become poisoned.  
General Beatrix landed back on the deck not so gracefully, and cradled her bleeding arm. She had felt pain most of her life through each battle but this was a new sensation. She tried her hardest not to scream. The pain flowing through her shoulder was unbearable and blood flowed like a river from it. The last thing she saw was Steiner's worried face followed by pitch darkness.

When General Beatrix awoke, she fopund herself lying down on a soft feather bed. She was dressed in pajamas and decided to take a look at her surroundings. She was in what seemed to be a room in an inn. The walls were painted a sky blue and there was a bureau in front of her. There was also a table next to her bed. The room was a bit small than what she was used to but it could be described as cozy.  
She began to wonder what had happened when her memory came back to her in a flash. She was fighting a sea serpent and it had managed to strike her. The memory came so fast she winced and grabbed her arm reflexively feeling the pain. Beatrix discovered that her arm was professionly bandaged, but blood began to soak through. It would need to be changed.  
Captain Steinerwalked into the bedroom carrying a tray of food. Beatrix got out of bed and tried to stand on her own feet when her knees gave way and she fell to  
the floor. Steiner set the tray on the table and helped Beatrix back into her bed.  
"Please Beatrix." he pleaded "You have to stay in bed a little longer."  
Beatrix whom wasn't in the mood to argue or fight back did so. Steiner bought thee tray of food to her and she gladly accepted. She felt famished and ate greedily. Steiner watched in silence and a little bit of shock as she shoveled food down her throat. When she finished she looked at him.  
"Adelbert?" she asked "Where are we?"  
"We're in Conde Petie, the village of the dwarves . Beatrix, if I may you look alot better now and you are making quite a miraculous recovery." Steiner said and smiled at her.  
He pulled a phial out of his pants pocket. It was filled with a brownish liquid that bubbled. He pulled the cork off of it and handed it to Beatrix. She took it and after taking a whiff of it handed the stuff back to him. She gave him a look of pure distaste.  
"That potion or whatever is of a vile scent!" she stated sounding annoyed.  
Steiner frowned. "It does have a rather vile scent but you have to drink this down. Without this concoction you would have been completely paralysed by now."  
"Steiner?" she asked a little panicky. "How long have we been here?"  
Beatrix feared she already knew the answer but she needed confirmation to it. 'So that was why I had trouble standing?' she thought to herself. She also thought of Steiner and from the dark circles under his eyes knew he was the one taking care of her. She shuddered but then relaxed. She'd rather it be Steiner than anyone else. However, she desperately wanted to stand on her own two legs again and soon.  
"We've been here for a few days already." he said sympathetically.  
"You are in much better shape now then you were than. Unfortunately, according to the village healer here you bedridden for one more day. Now will you please drink the phial?"  
Beatrix looked at him suspiciously. She really didn't want to down the liquid and decided to stall a little more befor facing the inevitable. Inside herself she smiled at this sly moment of hers.  
"Adelbert, how did we get here?" she asked him patiently.  
Steiner sighed and finally relented. He told her his story.  
"After you fell unconscious, I knew it was a race against time. You were poisoned and I didn't have the item to heal you with; so, I carried you and ran as fast as I could to the nearest civilization I could find. That is how we ended up in Conde Petie. I didn't want to bring you to this place but there was no help for it. I did the mandatory entrance wave and was rushed inside. They wanted you to do it too but for obvious reasons you could not participate. The healer of this village was immediately sought out when I told them the events of our adventure.  
The healer took one long look at you and ordered me to his house. There he applied an ointment to your shoulder and bandaged it. He poured that liquid you hold down your throat too. He said without it not only would you be paralysed, but possibly dead. Even though the liquid smelled repulsive I was not willing to lose you. No matter what. He made me promise to have you drink the liquid once a day for five days. I did. Now here you are alive and well. I must say I am quite relieved." Steiner finished his story and Beatrix wiped away a tear.  
"Thank you Adelbert!" she said and put the phial to her mouth. She pinched her nose so she didn't have to taste it and sucked the liquid down. A wave of nausea swept over her followed by a sense of fatique.  
"Adelbert," she said sleepily "What about Ruby?"  
Steiner shook his head. He put the tray back on the table and helped Beatrix become more comfortable in the bed.  
"We'll go to Madain Sari when the time comes. Right now you need to rest."  
General Beatrix didn't have a chance to argue. Sleep had a heavy grip on her. Steiner stood next to her bedside and looked upon her delicate face. He bent over and lightly kissed her on the lips. 'She looks so at peace when she's asleep.' he thought. He stood watch over her and didn't want to face tommorow.  
He would have to explain to her the ritual required to get past the village. He definately wasn't looking foward to telling her he had crashed the boat in his panic and that it shattered to pieces. He folded his arms and silently cursed his fate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 Part 2 Minor Setbacks**

General Beatrix awoke the next day feeling refreshed. She was as good as new and as strong as ever. She paced around her room. Her face glowed with happiness with each step she took. Her partner Captain Steiner was happy for her, but his smile quickly dissipated when she spoke.

"Adelbert, how do we get to Madain Sari from here?" Beatrix asked.

Captain Steiner shivered. He replied swiftly hoping against hope that his beloved General would not be angry. "We have to undergo a ritual to get past this village and our boat is-well…" He stammered "…in pieces." Captain Steiner backed into the wall with his hands up in surrender and his eyes filled with intimidation.

General Beatrix looked at him sternly. 'I don't have patience for this.' she thought to herself. Silently she counted backwards from ten. After all, they still had to rescue Ruby. Even though Beatrix had doubts as the truth of the kidnapping she could not deny her new Queen's orders.

"What is the ritual?" Beatrix asked calmly.

Captain Steiner put his hands down. He hesitated to answer his General's question at first as he didn't want to incur his beautiful General's wrath. Then he finally answered.

"We basically have to get married and seal it off with a kiss. Apparently, Zidane ruined fake marriages and it has to be for real. I'm sorry General Beatrix, I didn't mean for this to happen." Steiner explained apologetically.

"What are you sorry for Adelbert? We need to get past the village." Beatrix said.

She had been secretly waiting for Steiner to pop the question to her. She wanted nothing more than to be his beloved wife. She loved Steiner and knew he felt the same for her.

Steiner was shocked at his General's words. He himself had been in love with Beatrix for the longest time. They had recently come to terms with their feelings for each other as well. Steiner didn't know what to do. He stood there thinking of what he should do when Beatrix made him snap out of his thoughts.

General Beatrix took Steiner's hand into hers. She smiled a true genuine smile and Steiner's heart melted. Beatrix looked him into his eyes and came closer to him.

"Adelbert Steiner," she asked "Will you marry me?"

Steiner's eyes watered. Normally, he would make sure never to show emotion but he hugged Beatrix close to him.'Wonders never cease…' he thought to himself.

"Yes, I will!" he replied.

He felt Beatrix tighten her embrace around him momentarily. It was so good to feel his beloved General in his arms. Then Beatrix pushed away.

"Adelbert," Beatrix said patiently "I'd like to get dressed. Please take your leave."

Steiner looked at the General then and fully took her in. He had dressed her during her time of need but he never stopped to fully drink in her essence. The pink lingerie she was wearing made him blush. Her breasts were just shy of being seen. And her womanly elegance made him blush that much more. He quickly left the room leaving the General to her own devices.

Beatrix let the lingerie she was wearing slide down to the floor. She stepped out of it slowly. Methodically, she clothed herself in her normal gear, the gear of an Alexandrian elite soldier who happened to be a General. She brushed her hair out as well. Then she equipped her sword.

She thought about Ruby and how she and Steiner were definitely on a fool's errand. She thought about telling Steiner this but then decided not to. After all, they should just have fun while they were here in Conde Petie. Also, she was looking forward to marrying Steiner. It would be fun and she wanted Steiner in more ways than one. She smiled at herself for thinking such mischievous thoughts.

Still, even though she sensed they were on a fool's errand, she couldn't shake the feeling that something evil was adrift and heading straight for them.


End file.
